Si no eres mío no eres de nadie
by Pabloski33
Summary: Cuando una sola mirada puede ser tu condena


Ahí estaba, perpleja y con muchos temblores recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pero eso era lo de menos, ya que su ropa y su piel estaban cubiertas por manchas, manchas rojas que aún no se enfriaban del todo y cubrían su ropa y su piel en salpicaduras, pero aunque cualquiera diría que eso era algo sumamente terrible, y no todas las mujeres toleraban la sangre, eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento ya que su mayor tormento, no era las sensaciones que recibían sus sentidos, sino que su mayor tormento era lo que acababa de hacer y que lenta y cíclicamente recorría su cabeza, como una vieja película que se ha averiado y pasaba una y otra vez sin fin, hasta que por fin se concentró en recordar lo que había hecho

Flash Back

Era una misión como cualquier otra, en un país lejano al suyo, pero una misión al fin y al cabo, ya era algo mayor, puesto que hacía poco había cumplido los 18 años, uno de los momento más importantes para cualquier chica, pero no para ella, ya que entre muchas felicitaciones, regalos y agradables palabras no sentía nada, era como si todo le pareciese falso, como si todo fuera una mera escenografía de cartón

Bueno, dejando eso de lado ahora habían acabado una misión, exitosamente como tantas otras antes, pero algo pasó, algo que lo cambió todo en el camino comenzó a caer una repentina, pero intensa lluvia, no era algo tan raro después de todo, el país por el que iban era conocido por las sorpresivas e intensas lluvias que podían aparecer de un momento a otro y permanecer por semanas, pero en medio de esa gran lluvia ella pudo sentir algo, todos lo sintieron, un gran estruendo y una gran energía que irradiaba un gran instinto asesino por doquier

Todos los miembros de su equipo lo sintieron, la verdad hubieron diferentes reacciones, unas de ponerse a salvo lo antes posible y otras de ir a averiguar que era lo que pasaba, pero la persona que dirigía la misión prefería la cautela y el poner a sus subordinados a salvo, por lo que ordenó continuar el camino apresurando el paso, para alejarse de los problemas, ella estaba a punto de obedecer la orden…..hasta que …..

Un rayo cayó cerca de ellos, para todos pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, un accidente, un fenómeno natural, cualquier cosa, de todas formas no pasó tan cerca de ellos como para ponerlos en peligro, aunque los alarmó y los hizo preocuparse y observar en todas direcciones en caso que pudiera haber algún tipo de amenaza, pero ella no, ella sintió algo en particular, algo en su pecho que nadie más advirtió y de la misma forma que ella fue la única en percibir esa extraña sensación, ella fue, también, la única en separarse del grupo, todo ocurrió tan rápido que nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerla, ya que sólo se dieron cuenta una vez se había alejado hasta desaparecer de su vista, silenciosamente ella agradecía la lluvia, puesto que gracias a ella sus otros acompañantes no podrían seguir su rastro y detenerla, así que ella siguió su camino, sólo guiada por una corazonada, una mera sensación que tuvo durante apenas un instante, pero fue más que suficiente para llenar su corazón con la determinación necesaria para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez se expondría a un gran peligro, tal vez sería castigada en su villa por desobedecer órdenes, tal vez no encuentra nada más que una pelea entre sujetos desconocidos, pero si existía al menos una pequeña posibilidad que sea él, era suficiente para arriesgarlo todo

Corrió, saltó y avanzó lo más a prisa que sus piernas le permitieron, estuvo avanzando alrededor de 45 minutos, hasta que el bosque por el cual había andado terminó abruptamente para dar paso a una especie de claro, el cual claramente no era natural ya que se notaba a leguas que todo eso era parte del mismo bosque, pero había sido arrasado por lo que debía haber sido un gran enfrentamiento

Cuando se acercó un poco y afinó la vista pudo ver que en el centro de toda la devastación había 5 figuras delante, 4 de ellas estaban tiradas en el suelo y otra estaba en cuatro apoyos, ella los miró detenidamente a cada uno, pasando por todas ellas, pudo verlos, algunos eran más grandes que otros, incluso había una chica entre ellos, la cual estaba siendo recogida por el tipo que no estaba tirado en el piso con mucho cuidado

De pronto una de las figuras inconscientes se comenzó a incorporar con muchas dificultades, ella lo vio, y su corazón llegó a saltar de la emoción, al verlo ahí todo su esfuerzo y todos los riesgos valían la pena, pero estaba tan emocionada que en un comienzo no pudo hacer lo que ella quería

Ella se debatía entre sus deseos de ir corriendo y abrazarlo para entregarle su corazón, su alma y todo su ser, pero otra parte de ella, su cuerpo no respondía y le hizo quedar paralizada como estuviera siendo víctima de alguna técnica de parálisis, ya que por más que lo deseaba e intentaba, no conseguía despegarse del suelo….. hasta que…..

En ese momento, el tipo grande que había recogido a la chica se aproximó hacia él, hacia el dueño de su corazón, pero lo que vio la destrozó, ella era una ninja, y como todo Ninja había sido lastimada, herida, incluso vencida, por lo que su cuerpo y su mismo orgullo habían sufrido en varias ocasiones golpes muy duros, incluso su corazón sufrió mucho cuando su dueño la abandonó pese a intentar darle todo su ser, y entregársele por completo y él la abandonó, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta

Recién en ese instante se dio cuenta, y lo vio atentamente, cuando él se estaba levantando, parecía ansioso y preocupado, mirando hacia todas partes como si estuviera buscando algo, hasta que dio con ese algo que buscaba, y su mirada se detuvo en la chica que yacía inconsciente sobre el hombro del hombre alto que la había recogido del suelo, ella parecía tener una grave quemadura en parte del brazo y la espalda, y él se había tranquilizado y calmado al verla ahí, el tipo alto que la recogió le hizo una mueca como para indicarle que estaba bien, bueno al menos estaba con vida, lo cual le tranquilizó mucho

Ella veía la escena, mientras su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal y si no lloraba, aún era porque su cuerpo seguía como en "status quo" ante toda la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos

Él estaba sujetando la mano de aquella muchacha dormida, quien no se daba no por aludida de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero él le dedicaba una mirada que lo decía todo, ella veía la mirada que su chico le dedicaba a esa otra mujer, esa misma mirada que ella siempre le daba a él, esa mirada llena de amor, de devoción de sumisión, esa mirada que indicaba que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la persona a quien iba dirigida, esa mirada que había visto en tantas personas y que ella misma le dedicaba a aquél chico, pero sin recibir nunca algo ni por asomo parecido

Ahora ella misma veía esa mirada, aquella expresión que tanto había deseado y anhelado, pero su mayor pesar era que dicha mirada no iba dirigida a ella, sino a la mujer que estaba inconsciente sobre el hombro del que parecía ser su compañero

En ese momento el tipo alto depositó con cuidado a la chica junto al moreno que sostenía su mano, mientras se comenzaba a mover hacia el otro de sus compañeros que estaban aún inconscientes

Lo que pasó en ese momento, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, cuando el otro tipo se alejó un poco, él, el dueño de su amor y prácticamente de su vida le dio un beso a la chica en la frente, claramente la quería y al parecer estaba contento por no haberla perdido, pero no todo era amor, al menos no era el único sentimiento que había en el lugar, puesto que ella por fin pudo reaccionar y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al grupo mediante un gran y rápido salto, ella sabía que en otras circunstancias ellos 4 hubieran sido demasiado para ella, pero en estos momentos, apenas si podían estar conscientes 2 de ellos y sólo uno de pie, por lo que no les temía, y a decir verdad, en ese momento estaba actuando sólo guiada por las emociones y la ira y el despecho era lo que predominaba en ella en esos momentos

El moreno se sorprendió de verla ahí parada con una mirada llena de dolor, de rabia y de una furia insospechada, para él era extraño ver a esa chica que siempre lo trató con guante de seda, que siempre se esforzaba en darle las más dulces miradas y las más melodiosas palabras, ahora lo estuviese viendo con tanta rabia, de no ser porque él la conocía demasiado, incluso se podría decir que ella estaba desarrollando su instinto asesino, rápidamente él tipo que estaba de pie, trató de acercarse, pero ella dio un poderosísimo golpe en el suelo y produjo un gran temblor y una rompimiento de la superficie, que le hizo perder la poca estabilidad que conseguía tener en ese estado tan débil y caer al suelo, para volver al mundo de los inconscientes

Ante tal acto, el moreno por primera vez se sintió amenazado por ella, pero estaba demasiado débil, aún así intentó tomar su espada, la cual estaba tirada un par de metros de donde estaba él, por lo que trató de estirar su mano lo más que pudo, pero algo se lo impidió, algo presionó su mano y cuando levantó la cabeza pesadamente, para ver que era lo que estaba presionándolo vio la bota de la mujer que había aparecido intempestivamente ante él y ahora mismo lo estaba pisando

Ella lo estaba mirando llena de fura de odio, sentía que él no podía querer a otra, no podía estar con otra, no señor, ella lo había amado durante toda su vida, estuvo siempre dispuesta a alabarlo, a apoyarlo, a acompañarlo y sólo se había resignado porque él tenía un importante objetivo que cumplir, pero ahora que ya todo estaba arreglado, su deber era volver a su lado, pero no, en vez de eso, que era lo que había hecho, se había ido aún más lejos de lo que estaba antes, y más encima tenía sentimientos hacia otra, esos mismos sentimientos que ella le dedicaba a él, los tenía por otra, otra que no lo merecía, otra que no lo había acompañado durante la mayor parte de su vida, otra que no lo había conocido desde la academia, otra que no lo había llorado cuando lo creyó muerto, otra que no lo había cuidado cuando la vida de todo su equipo dependía de ella, otra que no lo había seguido al enfrentar al más poderoso enemigo que habían tenido hasta entonces, aún arriesgando su vida, no, ella era una aparecida que le había quitado lo que ella más quería, lo único que la hacía sonreír y sentirse viva

Bruscamente, lo sujetó del cuello de su ropa, lo levantó con violencia y lo puso cerca suyo, lo miró a la cara una vez más, él sabía que esa no era la chica débil y vulnerable que él abandonó, no señor, ojala lo fuera, realmente en esos momentos hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque se tratara de la misma chica que años atrás le rogó y se le ofreció por completa para que se quede, pero era muy diferente, esta era una mujer muy diferente, al parecer sus palabras habían surtido efecto y ahora era fuerte y estaba precisamente en frente suyo con una cara de pocos amigos, como fulminándolo con la mirada hasta que de pronto sintió algo

Un gran golpe en pleno estómago, fue lo que le mujer le dio al tipo que tenía levantado, ella sabía lo fuerte que era, puesto que luego de su entrenamiento podía partir enormes rocas con sólo un puñetazo, siendo superada en este aspecto sólo por su maestra, quien es capaz de derribar montañas completas con su legendaria fuerza, y aún así no se contuvo y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo el daño que le provocaría esto

Él no pudo hacer nada para evitar el castigo, estaba a merced de aquella furiosa chica llena de despecho, odio y dolor, y era justo lo que estaba descargando con esos puñetazos en su cuerpo, el moreno sintió el golpe y salió unos metros hacia arriba y hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente cerca del lugar donde estaba su espada, él apenas si podía estar conciente y veía a la mujer acercarse a paso calmado hacia él, con la misma mirada que le ha dado todo el tiempo, no había que ser médico para darse cuenta que gran parte de sus órganos estarían seriamente dañados y tendría varias costillas rotas, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, que básicamente no era nada de chakra, sino pura fuerza de voluntad e instinto de supervivencia, trató de estirar el brazo, pero ella nuevamente lo cogió por el cuelo, lo miró a los ojos y le dio otro de esos mortíferos puñetazos en pleno rostro

Ella lo tenía justo donde quería, frente a frente, al orgulloso y altanero chico de sus sueños, y ahora mismo no se veía ni rastros de esas cualidades que le habían hecho enamorarse hasta proporciones insanas, después de levantarlo, lo vio a los ojos hasta que su puño volvió a avanzar, esta vez el blanco estuvo más arriba

¡Pam!

Un puñetazo en pleno rostro, y lo próximo que vio de él, fue que tenía la nariz desfigurada, tanto así que era posible apreciar parte del hueso en la parte superior de lo que ahora no era más que una sangrante mancha en su cara

¡Pow!

Otro golpe más en la misma zona, y además de ver unas manchas blancas caer al suelo, observó que uno de sus pómulos, se hizo trizas, hundiendo esta zona de su rostro, de ese jovial y deseado tesoro con el que había soñado desde el momento en que lo conoció

¡Push!

El tercero de los puñetazos fue dado, y así como los anteriores, no lo soltó y lo acercó más hacia ella para verlo, claramente le había explotado uno de sus ojos, uno de esos raros y poderosos ojos que tanta gente deseaba y que el mismo tanto presumía, bueno ahora ya no le servía, puesto que así como parte de su frente, del lado contrario el pómulo hundido había sido acabado por el puño de la pelirrosa, la cual no lucía más tranquila, sólo algo ida, como siempre lo estuvo, desde que apareció y con partes rotas del guante negro que tenía sobre la mano derecha, sobre esa mano que años atrás hubiera podido darle muchas caricias y ahora lo estaba acabando a golpes

¡Bum!

El cuarto y último golpe fue dado, este iba dirigido medio a medio entre ambos ojos, por lo que barrió su frente y de paso destruyó por completo lo que quedaba de su cabeza, produciendo que mucha sangre saltara a todos lados, pero por sobre todo hacia ella, quedó casi bañada en sangre, sangre de uno de los clanes más nobles de su aldea y del chico que ella siempre amó, sangre por la que ella en otra ocasión hubiera muerto, ahora era sangre por la cual estaba matando

Como su cabeza quedó totalmente destruida y sus sesos, así como todas las otras estructuras en su interior comenzaron a salir hacia todas partes, lo soltó, por fin había acabado……todo

Él estaba ya muerto, y junto a él se había ido su buen juicio y todo su ser, ella lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas y siempre lo había dado todo por él, por lo que no podía estar con otra, no señor, eso era algo imperdonable, nadie lo merecía más que ella, nadie lo iba a amar más que ella, nadie lo iba a cuidar…………

…

más que ella

En este momento sintió como una punzada en su corazón y al parecer algo dentro suyo se volvió a quebrar, su corazón ya había sido partido en mil pedazos al ver como miraba y sostenía a aquella otra chica herida, y ahora había perdido lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad, sintió una especie de mareo y al parecer algo abandonó su ser, era como si las emociones la hubieran poseído y dominado, dejando escapar los más oscuros y destructivos sentimientos de la chica son ningún tipo de represión, entonces ella despertó

La mujer despertó del estado de letargo en el que estaba, podía recordar todo claramente, sin duda no estaba inconsciente, no estaba siendo manipulada por otro, sólo estaba siendo dominada por sus emociones, sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin ningún tipo de represión y ……

Lo vio, vio lo que acababa de hacer, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero si era la primera vez en que lo hacía con los ojos de esa antigua mujer que ella era, con esa mirada tierna y llena de amor hacia él, pero verlo ahí, destrozado, con el cráneo hecho pedazos, el abdomen en pésimo estado y todo desparramado en el piso era algo sumamente aterrador, por lo que en ese momento se quebró, y rompió en llanto, sintiéndose sumamente culpable por lo que acababa de hacer, pero lo más extraño es que en esa maraña de sentimientos, donde la culpabilidad era el más cercano, no estaba el arrepentimiento, ya que había cierta convicción en su interior que si tuviera otra opción, que si retrocediera en el tiempo, lo volvería a hacer, una y mil veces según fuera necesario

Fin flash back

Y estando ahí y así, con el cuerpo del único hombre que amó a sus pies, sabiendo que ya nunca más podría estar con él, pero al menos tendría el consuelo que nunca la iba a reemplazar por otra, se agachó un poco, tomó el objeto que él tanto buscó durante la masacre, si, ese era el nombre masacre, ya que decir pelea sería algo injusto, él todo el tiempo estuvo desarmado, indefenso y sumamente débil, mientras ella, en plenas condiciones lo acabó sin piedad, cuando la alcanzó, cerró fuertemente el puño, asiéndose del arma del chico, la levantó hasta la altura de su pecho, apuntó directo hacia el espacio vacío que había dejado su corazón al romperse, pensó en lo que había hecho y conseguido durante su vida un momento

-hay aún una forma de estar contigo, y te voy a seguir a donde quiera que vayas…….

…

.

-Sasuke-kun

Entonces terminó el trabajo e introdujo el filo del arma en su pecho, atravesando medio a medio su ya destruido corazón con el único pensamiento en mente de seguir a su amado más allá de la vida y del mundo


End file.
